Arloji
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: Membawa kemana-mana Arloji mati membuat Hinata resah, pasalnya Arloji itu adalah sebuah bukti perjanjiannya dengan shinigami yang memberinya pilihan hidup dari kecelakaaan "Hampir Mati." Jika aku punya pilihan, pasti aku akan menghindarinya. Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Days #4.


**^* OneShot *^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer ****Naruto at ****Masashi Kishimoto always**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Hinata H.**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Warnings ****:**** OOC, AU/AT, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme, No Gore, Semua warning berkumpul jadi satu disini..  
.**

**.**

**Fanfic for NaruHina Tragedy Days #4 ...**

**Ric-chan disini hanya untuk memeriahkan NHTD #4****... ^^**

**Semoga saya belum telat kan yah untuk merayakan**** NaruHina Tragedy Days ke 4,, ini masih Event NHTD #4 'kan...**

**Semoga bisa terhibur dengan adanya Cerita ini...****  
.**

**.**

**Story by ****Rifvany Hinata-chan  
**.

.

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal ada Fic belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! Segera tekan Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ric-chan Present.**

**.**

**.**

**.::** Arloji **********::.**

**.**

**.**

Jika aku punya pilihan, pasti aku akan menghindarinya.

Hari ini hati maupun perasaanku menjadi kacau, rasanya pikiran tidak bisa lagi menyatu dengan semua sisa pekerjaan yan tengah ku kerjakan.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang seseorang katakan padaku. Lusa lalu.

Bahkan aku tidak mengatakan pada Karin, sahabatku, tentang pembicaraan itu. Jika dibilang pembicaraan mungkin itu berlebihan, itu bahkan hanya percakapan sekilas yang terjadi beberapa menit.

Aku takut jika Karin atau bahkan orang lain mengetahui ini, mereka mungkin akan mengganggap diriku adalah psikopat.

"Hinata," Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku. "Jika melamun terus tidak akan selesai." Ujarnya.

"Baik." Balasku, sambil mengantarkan pesanan yang sempat tadi kupandangi kosong saat melamun.

Aku berhenti di depan meja nomor sembilan yang berada didekat jendela yang memisahkan antara dunia luar dan di dalam Café. Disana, seperti biasa akan ada tiga orang, dua orang pria yang berbeda dan satu lagi seorang gadis berambut bublegum.

Aku letakan Wafle dengan cream vanilla dimeja depan gadis yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Kemudian jus tomat yang dipesan olah pria dingin yang menata rambutnya mirip emo berwarna raven, yang menurutku itu warna yang bagus. Tentu saja jangan harap mendapatkan seulas senyum darinya untuk dapat menemukan matanya agar menatap 'pun tidak. Pria aneh.

Lain halnya dengan pria satunya lagi yang selalu mengulas senyum manis padaku yang setiap kali aku meletakan Late Art Cappucino pesanannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan."

"Selamat menikmati." Ucapku, membukuk sedikit sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu. Seperti biasa hanya itu kesempatan yang bisa kudapat untuk dekat dengan-nya.

Aku tahu orang itu memandangi diriku dari belakang saat aku berjalan menuju tempatku. Maksudku, bukan diri-nya, tapi orang lain. Aku tahu mata itu melirikku sebentar. Tanpa harus membalas atau meliriknya balas aku tahu, dia mengamatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah malam, ini adalah giliranku menutup Café karena memang Karin selalu pulang lebih awal. Ketika mengunci pintu Café, aku kembali dikagetkan oleh sosoknya yang secara tiba-tiba berada dibelakangku.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku bosan, memutar bola Amethystku.

"Kau belum melakukan apapun." Jawabnya.

"Tidak ada tanda," Balasku. "Lagipua aku sedang tidak ingin mendapat tugas apapun saat ini." Kataku terus terang.

"Kita sudah buat perjanjian."

"Aku tidak bilang menyetujuinya."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Huh. Aku tidak minta kau jadikan aku seperti ini." Aku trus saja membantah setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Dasar keras kepala." Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus terasa dikedua pipiku.

Aku masih terdiam disini hingga beberapa menit. Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mengambil isinya, menekan tombol diujung arloji itu agar memperlihatkan jarum jam nya.

"Mati," Pikirku. "Tidak ada tanda."

Tidak mau berlama-lama karena hari sudah petang, sebelum pergi kumasukkan lagi arloji beserta rantai kecil yang tersambung dijaketku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kecelakaan itu, aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Bahkan jika kau punya pilihan, aku pasti akan menghindari dan berharap untuk hilang ingatan. Andai bisa, hapuslah semua ingatanku.

Sebulan lalu...

Aku bahkan tidak ingin menceritakannya.

Apa yang kumiliki keluarga, kabahagiaan, keceriaan, cinta berakhir dengan tragedi. Kecelakaan itu merenggut segalanya.

Aku tak selalu memiliki pilhan, apa yang aku punya itulah yang aku miliki.

Memliki keluarga, sahabat, teman, orang-orang yang menyayangiku, juga orang yang kusukai. Hidupku begitu sempurna dan langit menjadi batasnya. Dan meskipun begian akhir itu terdengar sangat klise, tapi ironisnya itu memang benar.

Namun kini, sekarang maupun dulu tidak ada artinya. Segalanya sama saja hanya menyisahkan kenangan yang dangkal karena semenjak kecelakaan itu, satu-satunya yang kuingat jelas adalah sekarat.

Saat itu adik perempuanku, Hanabi dan aku sedang duduk dijok belakang mobil, Tou-san yang menyetir dengan Neji-nii yang duduk didepan. Kami sekeluarga hendak akan menghadiri acara keluarga Clan Hyuuga dirumah salah satu kerabat.

Hanabi bersenandung pelan dengan Airphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, dan detik berikutnya yang kutahu semua yang berada didalam mobil menjerit, mobil hancur, dan yang kuheran, aku menyaksikan itu semua dari luar.

Aku memandangi bangkai mobil yang telah hancur itu-kaca-kacanya yang berhamburan, pintu-pintunya yang ringsek, bemper depannya mencengkram sebuah pohon pinus besar.

Aku menyusul mereka. Berusaha lari dan menghampiri mereka, tapi kemudian langkahku melambat. Memejamkan mata terhadap silau kabut yang memantulkan cahaya dan membuat segalanya tampak silau.

Aku panik, mencari kemana-mana berlari kesana kemari, tapi semua tampak sama. sebuah kabut yang hangat, putih, indah, dan konyol. Aku terjatuh ketanah, kulitku tertusuk oleh hamparan luas rumput hijau, sementara tubuhku mengejang. Aku menangis, mengutuk, memohon, membuat janji-janji yang kuketahui takkan bisa kupenuhi.

Kemudian kudengar seseorang berkata, "Hinata? Apa itu namamu? Buka matamu dan lihat aku. akan kuberikan pilihan."

Aku terhuyun kembali kepermukaan, kembali ketempat dimana yang ada hanyalah kesedihan, derita dan rasa sakit yang menusuk dikeningku. Dan kupandangi orang yang membungkuk dihadapanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh penuh keringat yang mengucur hingga punggung. Bantal yang menjadi penyangga tubuhku 'pun ikut basah.

"Mimpi buruk, itu lagi," ucapku disela-sela mengusap dahi. "Sial." Kulirik alarm jam yang kupasang.

Jam 8.30 sudah waktunya aku bangun dan bekerja. Kuturunkan satu kaki dari ranjang dilanjutkan dengan satu kaki lagi. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kau pucat."

"Eh?" aku mendongak melihat orang yang berbicara padaku. "Benarkah Naruto-kun."

"Istirahat saja. Lihat mukamu merah." Ia memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dari posisinya berdiri kedepan meja tempatku memeriksa pesanan yang tertera dilayar depanku.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun." Balasku masih saja tergagap tidak berkurang sedikitpun sejak aku mengenalnya. Awalnya aku berharap dia juga akan menyukaiku seperti aku selalu menyukainya sejak SMP.

"Naruto, jangan mengganggu Hinata! Jika aku sudah memesan tolong menyingkirlah." Ucap Karin setengah berteriak sambil membawa nampan yang siap utuk memukul kepala pria ini.

"Hehe, Karin jangan berlebihan." Balas Naruto nyengir.

"Apanya yang berlebihan. Lihat antrian dibelakangmu!" Teriak Karin. Naruto memasang tampang cengengesan. Dan lihatlah antrian dibelakang Naruto sekitar lima orang bermuka masam.

"Baiklah. maafkan aku semua." Ujar Naruto membungkuk pada orang-orang dibelakangnya.

Kerena para pelayan lainnya sedang sibuk, maka akulah yang kali ini mengantarkan pesanan lagi dimeja ujung dekat jendela dimana Naruto duduk entah menunggu pesanan atau menunggu seseorang.

"Silahkan." Kataku meletakan Late Art Cappucino.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan." Balasnya. "Apa bisa kau temani aku sebentar." Pintanya.

"Maaf. Tidak bisa. Apa Naruto-kun sedang menunggu seseorang?" ingin rasanya aku menemaninya meski hanya sekedar mengobrol sebentar. Tapi aku harus profesional soal pekerjaan. Apalagi untuk masalah yang menunggu.

"Yah. Sakura-chan." Balasnya. Nah, tebakanku benar. Itulah yang selalu Naruto lakukan menunggu Sakura, kekasih yang dicintainya.

Melihat mereka berdua duduk sambil mengobrol ringan sesekali tertawa kecil memunculkan sebuah kehangatan yang mesra dari dua anak manusia itu menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipiku menghangat karena-cemburu-tidak senang melihat dua orang itu berbuat semaunya disini, di Caféku.

Aku rasa Sakura tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naruto jauh sebelum Sakura bertemu dengannya. Ku tahu Sakura mencoba menghiyanatiku. Namun aku tetap diam karena tak ada gunanya marah, atau membenci. Toh, memang dari dulu Naruto tidak pernah melihatku. Dia baru mau dekat denganku semenjak Sakura mengenalkan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

Betapa dendamnya aku saat itu.

"Hinata, tolong maafkan aku." kata Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Aku tahu kau akan marah, tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu..."

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hinata aku... aku menyukai Naruto-kun." Katanya. Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong ia mendatangiku dan membicarakan ini di Café. Ironisnya setelah beberapa hari setelah terjadi kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluargaku.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sakura." Aku menangis kemudian berlari kedalam meninggalkannya.

"Maaf. Hinata."

Namun kini itu semua tidak ada artinya. Semuanya yang ku miliki telah hilang tak tersisa hanya tinggal aku, dan aku saja. Jika seandainya shinigami itu tidak menolongku dan memberi pilihan mungkin juga diriku sudah hilang.

Secara harfiah, Sakura telah merebut Naruto dariku meski aku terlihat pasrah, tapi sebenarnya hati ku yang tadi suci kini bagai disihir menjadi kotor dan dendam. Meski aku ingin mengelaknya karena Sakura sahabat baikku. Tapi hati tak bisa berbohong.

Salahkah jika aku menginginkan Sakura mengilang dari kehidupan Naruto. Memang terlihat egois tapi apa salahnya berharap demikian. Seperti tokoh antagonis dalam sebuah drama yang bertindak selayaknya orang jahat.

**.**

**.**

**.::** Arloji **********::.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona."

"Iya, tuan."

"Aku pesan Wafle Caramel dan Late Art Cappucino."

"Baiklah. mohon tunggu." Kataku, setelah berkata seerti itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. Semua suara meredam dipendengaranku. Kulihat sekeliling masih normal dan seperti biasa tapi hanya aku yang yang aneh.

Seperti orang tuli aku tak dapat mendengar apapun kecuali suara detik jarum jam yang memenuhi kepalaku. Dengan ragu aku merogoh saku baju dan mengeluarkan sebuah arloji, membiarkan rantai kecil menjuntai. Nenekan ujung tombol untuk membuka penutup yang menutupi isinya. Ku tatap kaget pada jarum detik yang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya jam hidup.

"Apa begini tandanya?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Dan orang ini? Tugas pertamaku?" aku mendesah.

"Nona. Satu lagi aku pesan Coklat panas." Aku kembali bisa mendengar.

"Baik." Kataku. Karena melam ini memang dingin ada baiknya jika memesan minuman yang hangat 'kan. Setelah menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan pesanan orang itu, aku meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar sebentar karena Café malam ini juga tidak terlalu penuh dan ramai jadi tidak apa jika kutinggalkan sebentar.

Ketika baru sebentar menginjakakn kaki beberapa langkah dari Café, orang yang memberiku arloji itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan berkata, "Sudah saatnya,"

"Ini adalah tugas pertamamu." Perintahnya.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu." Balasku.

"Lakukanlah. Bukankah kau sudah kuberi pilihan untuk ini." Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan harus menerima takdir baru yang kujalani sebagai Shinigami.

Seketika baju hangat dan jaketku yang tadi kupakai kini berubah menjadi gaun panjang yang berwarna hitam.

"Deidara-san, akan kulakukan." Kataku. Setelahnya ia mengulas senyum sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Perburuan dimulai.

Aku terus mengamati seseorang pria dengan rokok dimulutnya, orang yang tadi bertemu denganku di Café ketika jarum jam arloji ku berputar sampai sekarang pun. Ini waktunya.

Orang yang kutahu bernama Asuma Sarutobi ini mengidap penyakit paru-paru kronis. Data yang kutahu dari Deidara-shinigami yang memberiku sebuah Catatan tentang orang ini.

Ku ikuti orang itu dari keluar Café hingga ia berbelok ke gang yang sempit yang menuju kearah rumahnya.

Tugas pertamaku haruslah sempurna.

Ketika ia membuka pagar yang menghalangi aksen jalan masuk menuju sebuah rumah miliknya. Ia terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dan saat itulah waktunya.

Konon, jika orang yang akan menemui ajalnya, ia bisa melihat malaikat kematiannya yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Kau..." kata orang itu ketika aku muncul dihadapannya. Dengan sopan aku menunduk kecil padanya untuk penghormatan terakhir.

Kemudian melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.

**.**

**.**

"Kerja bagus." Kata Deidara ditelingaku.

**.**

**.**

Jika aku punya pilihan, aku pasti akan menghindari...

Kami-sama, takdir, kini telah memutuskan bahwa sekarang diriku telah berubah, bukan lagi Hinata yang suka mengumbar senyum, cengeng, penakut, melainkan Hinata yang pendiam, sendiri, sering melamun, tidak seceria dulu karena kini aku bukanlah Hinata yang seorang manusia yang baik hati namun Shinigami yang menjelma menjadi manusia.

Deidara, yah shinigami itulah yang memberiku pilihan ini antara hidup sebagai shinigamai atau manuia yang mati kerena kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa keluarganya.

"Hinata? Apa itu namamu? Buka matamu dan lihat aku. akan kuberikan pilihan."

Aku masih ingat perkataanya saat itu.

Aku terhuyun kembali kepermukaan, kembali ketempat dimana yang ada hanyalah kesedihan, derita dan rasa sakit yang menusuk dikeningku. Dan kupandangi orang yang membungkuk dihadapanku.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanayku terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang misteruis yang menolongku.

"Aku adalah shinigami." Jawabnya

"Apa kau ingin mengambil nyawaku?" tanyaku takut.

"Tidak," dia tertawa didepan wajahku. Rambut kuningnya yang menutupi setengah mukanya membuatku bergidik. "Asalkan kuberi pilihan..."

"A-apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"...Kau. Hinata Hyuuga aku memberimu pilihan untuk tetap hidup sebagai Shinigami atau mati karena kecelakaan." Katanya sambil berdiri dengan suara beratnya terdengar sangat tegas. Tidak ada lagi tawa kecil yang tadi diperlihatkan padaku beberapa detik yang lalu.

"A-aku memilih..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara alarm jam yang kupasang pukul 7 tepat berbunyi. Meninggalkan semua kenangan mimpi masa lalu.

Hari minggu adalah hari bebas kerja, jadi kumanfaatkan untuk berefresing, mumpung ada yang mengajak pergi. Hari ini Naruto mengajakku untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, pastinya ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Tentunya aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk antara Naruto dan Sakura, maka kuajak juga Sasuke. Kesempatan baik untuk melepaskan kepenatan.

"Kuharap hari ini tak ada tugas." Harapku sambil memendangi arloji yang selelu kubawa sejak itu. Kuselipkan diantara Blazer putih yang menutupi kaos biru.

Sebelum akhirnya pergi aku menyambar tas yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

Kami berempat mengunjungi sebuah festival Kembang Api yang diadakan setiap menjelang awal musim panas.

Hingga malam menjelang kami masih betah berlama-lama ditengah-tengah keramaian. Memang tidak lengkap jika sebuah festival besar yang meriah tanpa ada pedagang jajanan yang berjajar dipinggiran.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Ucapku saat Sasuke menyodorkan unagi bakar kepadaku.

"Hn." Gumamnya tidak jelas. Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban "Ya."

Jangan heran jika aku seharian ini bersama Sasuke, kerena tentu saja Naruto bersama Sakura. Walalu hanya baru seharian ini dengannya menghilangkan kesan burukku tentang pria bermarga Uchiha ini. Meski terlihat dingin namun ia menyenangkan.

Semakin malam festival semakin meriah dan ramai. Bisa kulihat Sakura yang sangat antusias sekali melihat berbagaimacam penjual yang menjual aksesoris.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jajan hingga penjual souvenir dengan Sasuke. Karena katanya, Sasuke pintar untuk membujuk penjual menurunkan harga. Anehnya. Aku terkiki geli mendengar alasan Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk menemaninya menjelajahi setiap penjual disini.

Sedangkan aku dengan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Aku berhenti saat melihat beberapa pot yang berisi tanaman dan bunga yang dijual menarik perhatianku. Aku melihat-lihat sebentar pot-pot itu yaang kutahu aku tidak akan membelinya.

"Hinata..," kata Naruto lirih dari belakangku.

"Iya." Balasku.

"Bisa bicara sebentar." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Bicara saja, tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh." Ujarku ketika Naruto menarikku menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

Dia berhenti kemudian berbalik dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto lungai dan meletakan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leherku, sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma tubuhku.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang...," ketika aku ingin berucap Naruto tiba-tiba mengecup lembut bibirku. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku prediksikan.

"Tidak ada Sakura, tidak apa-apa aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." Katanya. Aku tidak menjawab karena masih mencerna setiap perkataannya.

"Tapi...,"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja." Kemudian ia mendekapku dalam pelukannya. "Aku... mencintaimu."

Bagai gemuruh dalam badai, hatiku bagai digoyahkan oleh angin ribut.

"Apa yang..."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya." Katanya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun..."

"Dan aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi penghiyanat bagi Sakura."

"Jangan bercanda." Aku mengambil langkah mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapnya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Makannya itu aku meminta maaf, kerena salahku yang terlalu lama menunda waktu." kata Naruto sambil mencengkram kedua lenganku agar aku tidak lari sebelum ia menjelaskannya.

"Bolehkan aku jujur?" Aku tidak menjawab karena aku sibuk memandangi iris Sapphire itu.

"Semua itu kebohongan. Aku tidak mencintai Sakura." Unggkapnya membuatku tercengang.

"Tapi mengapa kau dan Sakura.."

"Aku terpaksa. karena Sakura yang memaksaku. Saat itu posisiku sedang mencintaimu, Hinata." Naruto kembali memotong perkataanku.

"Tau kah kau, aku menunggu Naruto-kun selama aku mengenalmu sejak dulu." Akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkan perasaan yang sangat tersendat dihatiku selama ini.

"Hinata." Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Naruto-kun.." Aku menangis dihadapannya, dihadapan orang yang ku cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Seru Sakura saat ketika kami bertemu disebuah kedai yang menjual aneka Ramen.

"Kami juga mencari kalian." Balas Naruto sembari duduk disebelah Sakura yang diikuti olehku yang duduk diantara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalian tiba-tiba saja menghilang, aku jadi khawatir." Kata Sakura.

"Yah tadi memang berhenti sebentar karena Hinata mengajakku melihat penjual Pot bunga yang unik." Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa aku membelinya Hinata?"

"Tidak, Sakura." Jawabku.

Egoiskah jika aku menginginkan Sakura menghilang dari kehidupan Naruto. Karena berkat Naruto lah aku yakin bahwa Sakura memang berniat untuk merebut Naruto dari diriku. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Sakura berusaha menjadi penghiyanat dibalik persahabatan ini.

Beberapa Kembang Api sudah diluncurkan sesaat yang lalu, beraneka macam dan warnanya membuat kami samua tertegun.

Sudah terlalu lama, hampir seharian penuh ini kami habiskan waktu dengan di festival yang menarik ini. Lagi pula besok aku 'kan harus bangun pagi dan bekerja, aku tidak mau ambil resiko mengantuk disaat jam kerja.

"Aku ingin pulang." Utaraku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami juga ikut pulang." Sambung Sakura.

"Tidak bagus juga 'kan kita pergi bersama tapi tidak pulang bersama." Kata Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. "Jangan-jangan...," gumamku.

Semua suara meredam dipendengaran, seperti orang tuli yang tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali suara jarum jam yang kedengar. Ketika aku melihat sekeliling mereka bertiga masih berbicara, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Lalu segera kurogoh saku Blazer putihku. Kutemukan apa yang kucari, jarum jam arloji tua itu kembali berputar-tentunya searah jarum jam selayaknya-

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengalami hal senasib dengan tugas pertamaku. Kemudian aku mendekati mereka bertiga. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka aku mendekatkan Arloji itu kemereka masing-masing.

Pertama ku dekatkan dengan Naruto, dengan perasaan sangat berharap aku meminta untuk tidak bagi Naruto. Ketika kudekatkan padanya, Arlojiku tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak.

"Bararti bukan dia orangnya." Aku masih menggumam dalam hati.

Kemudian kudetakatkan pada Sasuke, seperti halnya Naruto detakan itu berhenti. Maka dari itu kesimpulanku hanya satu. Sakura.

"Biar kuantar Sakura pulang. Teme, kau antar Hinata pulang." Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tidak usah," bantah Sakura. "Aku pulang sendiri saja, karena malam ini aku ada janji dengan Ino. Jadi tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto

"Aku juga tidak usah diantar, Sasuke-kun." Kataku. "Karena...," aku mencari alasan yang tepat. "Karena Karin juga menyuruhku datang kerumahnya."

"Hn. Terserah." Balas Sasuke.

"Jadi kita pulang bersama Sasuke." Kata Naruto seraya merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Hentikan." Sasuke menyingkirkan lengan yang merangkulnya.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir bagi kalian untuk bertemu Sakura." Kataku dalam hati. "Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.::** Arloji **********::.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi ini Naruto mendatangiku di Café dengan wajah sembab dan terlihat. Aku mendatangi Naruto setelah meminta ijin pada Karin untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebentar.

"Naruto-kun...," panggilku. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan memeluk diriku. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanyaku beruntun.

"Hinata, Sakura...," katanya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leherku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku berdusta, padahal aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Dia, dia kecelakaan...," kata Naruto. Berulang kali aku mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' dalam hati untuk itu semua yang terjadi. Tapi ini semua bukan keinginanku, melainkan sebuah pilihan.

"Hinata, harus bagaimana aku berekspresi. Sedih ataupun senang dengan semua ini." Naruto mentapku, mata kami bertemu.

"Bukan. Aku bukannya menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku. Tapi ini pilihanku."

"Tapi ini semua tampak seperti...,"

"Makannya tadi aku harus apa? Sedih atau senang dengan apa yang dialami Sakura."

"Itu pilihan Naruto-kun." Ucapku.

"Tentu, aku akan mengambil jalanku sendiri dengan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Hinata." Ujarnya, kini wajahnya kembali cerah. Sekarang haru apa aku?

Sepertinya pertanyaan Naruto yang tadi kini beralih menjerumus kepadaku. Harus bagaimanakah aku berekspresi. Senang ataupun sedih dengan apa yang kualami.

Naruto memintaku untuk memulai semuannya denganku. Dalam hati aku sangat senang, sungguh. Tapi semuannya sudah terlambat.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun." Tolakku. Aku tidak mungkin menghiyanati takdir yang telah menjadikanku seperti ini. Seraca harfiah aku bukan lagi Hinata yang seorang manusia, melainkan Hinata yang seorang Shinigami jahat yang siap menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang berlaku saat menjalankan tugas.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini semua sudah terlambat." Kataku menahan bulir air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat, asalkan kau memberi kesempatan kedua untukku."

"Kubilang semua sudah terlambat!" Aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Kenapa bukan dari dulu? Mengapa baru sekarang, mengapa disaat aku bukan aku lagi." Tapi bagaimana 'pun juga dua makhluk yang berbeda hidup bersama itu adalah salah. Melawan takdir, aku akan dihukum lagi. Mungkin akan menjadi makhluk yang paling rendah.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Aku bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu. Aku... aku, tidak bisa mengatakannya." Aku berlari kedalam meningglakan Naruto sambil menangis. 'Maaf'

Memang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Disini aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto ataupun diriku maupun Sakura. Semua itu ada jalannya. Tidak bisakah waktu berputar, jika bisa aku marah ingin sekali aku marah pada kecelakaan yang menjadikan semua ini menjadi buram. Kecelakaan yang menjadikanku seorang Shinigami jahat. Pilihan yang kuambil demi untuk tetap hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.::** Arloji **********::.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari itu, aku berniat untuk mengunjungi makam Sakura. Sudah tiga hari setelah kematiannya, namun aku belum menjengguknya.

Aku beringsut didepan nisan yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'. Kuletakan rangkaian bunga untuk menghiasi gundukan tanah yang masih basah.

Ini sungguh ironis bukan, aku sendirilah yang mengantarkan Sakura pada kematiannya, dan aku juga yang menjengguk makam orang yang telah menjadi korbanku. Tragis.

Tentu, aku tidak menangis ataupun bersedih. Untuk apa, karena aku sendirilah yang menjadi malaikat kematiannya. Shinigami yang mencabut kehidupan Sakura.

"Apa kau menyesal, Hinata?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belekang. Jubah hitam yang kuketahui milik shinigami yang kukenal.

"Tidak." Jawabku mantap. "Tidak ada penyesalan. Karena itu tugas." Aku berbalik menatap Deidara.

"Baguslah. Selanjutnya tugas baru harus kau lakukan seperti ini." Katanya kemudian menghilang seperti angin.

Aku mendecih, "Ck. Berisik. Aku tahu itu Deidara." Teriakku padanya yang sudah menghilang.

"Selanjutnya aku serahkan pada Kami-sama." Ucapku lirih.

Sebelum akhirnya pergi, ku tolehkan untuk yang terakhir kalianya pada makam Sakura.

"Tidak seharusnya begini." Kataku seraya menggaruk rambut indigo panjangku.

**.**

**.**

**.::** Arloji **********::.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wahh apa'an ituuhh?!**

***tunjuk-tunjuk cerita diatas***

**Aku yang buat? Galau amat.. Ya ampunnn. Gak ada bumbu sedikit pun yang merasuk. **

**Ckckckckkk**

**Ya udah deh dari pada ributt dan nyesel gak karuan**

**Repieuw plisss *^***

**Akhir kata : ****Ric-chan disini hanya untuk memeriahkan Fanfic for NaruHina Tragedy Days #4 ...**

**Gak ada maksud lain kok. Bener dehh. Jika bisa terhibur dengan adanya Cerita ini sihh malah seneng karena dapat Pahala. Kalo merasa berGalau yyah seneng juga emang ituh tujuannya... hehee ****(~‾ ****‾)V **

**#Plakk**

**Itu sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan Ric-chan *salahin saja otak miring ku.****  
**

**Pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentar...**

****Tabur bunga****

**#Dijungkirin kejurang masal**


End file.
